


Sneaking Out

by Blerg3



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Public Nudity, Watersports, Young
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blerg3/pseuds/Blerg3
Summary: Casey and Mina have been friends for years, but Casey has some secrets she's never shared. As the two begin to grow up, Casey decides it's time Mina learnt some new things about her...
Kudos: 22





	Sneaking Out

**Author's Note:**

> _All of the characters in this work of fiction are, of course, fictional. Despite this, all should be assumed to be of legal age to partake in any activities depicted. I do not condone or wish to promote any illegal or antisocial actions depicted here._
> 
> \---
> 
> _That being said, several elements of this are inspired by my own childhood. I'll leave you to guess which ;)_
> 
> _If you like what I write, please comment, I appreciate any feedback!_

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey and Mina sneak out for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Simple exhibitionism and peeing fun here._

I remember the first time I snuck out with Casey. It was past ten in the evening in mid November, wet and cold as only November can be. The rain was pattering lightly against the window behind closed curtains, and we were lounging in Casey's room in our pyjamas, watching TV on her laptop.

  
A romance was unfolding between a shirtless Australian man and his sweetheart, and we were finding ourselves caught between laughing at the exaggeratedly intense declarations of emotion and an unexpected interest in the shirtless man's musculature (and the sweetheart's cleavage too, if I'm a hundred percent honest).

  
There's this oddness to life as puberty begins to surface, when you find yourself suddenly intrigued by things that seemed flatly uninteresting to you before, and no previous experiences you can compare the sensations to. I think at this point we were about nine or ten years old, Casey being five months my senior, and neither with any siblings or older friends we'd be willing to turn our questions to. There was of course the internet, though with no computer of my own I didn't even think of that, and little did I know how far Casey had delved...

  
In any case, as rapt as I was in the unravelling of the sexy people's lives, Casey seemed restless. I think that at that point, she'd already planned out exactly what she wanted to unfold next, and was impatient to put her plan into play.  
"Let's go down." Casey announced. "I want to get a drink." We padded down the stairs, aware that Casey's mother would probably have fallen asleep in the living room. Sure enough she had, and was dozing soundly in front of the TV. Caroline worked hard most days of the week, and would often just crash this way on Friday nights, when I was often invited to stay. It suited us quite well, allowing us to get away with more, perhaps, than most children our age would.

  
Casey sipped at her coca-cola, swinging her legs as she perched on the kitchen table, while I nibbled on a biscuit, leaning in the doorway. I studied her briefly then, as you sometimes do with people you know well, while they're looking the other way. I already knew Casey was pretty, with her blonde hair in wild natural curls, eyes light brown and lively, and slender but strong body. She was a natural gymnast, and her regular after school classes left her toned and agile. In contrast (but not so much perhaps as I felt at the time), my own hair was dark and straight, my eyes the rich brown of dark chocolate, my skin the warm brown of a creamy mocha. I didn't have the innate balance of a gymnast, but I loved to run, and had some toned muscles on my own slim frame.

Drink finished, Casey beckoned me closer, and I could see a lively spark in her eye that I'd already learnt preceded adventure.

  
"Let's go out." She whispered.

Standing outside the front door, raincoats on over our pyjamas and shivering just a little with the cold and excitement, I felt a thrill I'd never felt before. The square was silent but for the rain on the cobblestones, dimly lit by four old streetlamps, with flickers of colour showing through curtains and blinds as people watched their TVs, completely unaware of the two young girls stepping out into the night. It was exhilarating.

  
In this section of town at least, the streets were almost empty, families safely tucked up at home for the night, and we hid easily in the abundant shadows from the few passers by and cars we saw as we wandered. We really didn't go very far, but to us then those five streets away felt like miles from home, an alien land of the night, made just for us. We took to the alleys, startling sheltering cats from cardboard boxes and underneath bins, relishing the freedom. It was a different land to the streets we knew in the day, familiar landmarks looming misty and dark from the rain, almost unrecognisable. The light droplets drummed incessantly on my hood, and soon growing annoyed with the way it blocked my hearing I let it fall, quite enjoying the cold drips that rolled down my flushed face.

  
We entered the small park off Elwood Crescent by way of the bushes to the side of the entrance, ducking around behind the stand of trees, avoiding the usual crisp packets and dog crap that gather in such places. We were startled by grunting and moans from behind the public toilets, but peeked around the corner to see a man lifting a woman up against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist as he pounded against her, but it was too dark to see more details, as hard as I tried. While I had a rough idea what they were up to, Casey had a knowing grin on her face, but I didn't dare ask and she didn't tell me. We left them to it and continued our circuit.

  
The pond in the centre of the park was a dark shimmer of lights and ripples, the fountain in the centre silent and still. No one was walking the broad path around it, but we saw two more people in the shadows, exchanging something by the light of a mobile phone. We took pains to be sure we weren't seen or heard by them, and soon came to the other side of the park entrance. Casey abruptly pulled down her bottoms and squatted here, something I'd seen and done often enough myself before, but before I could take position as lookout she paused and tilted her head as though considering something, then pulled her bottoms up with a grin. I didn't question it, curious though I was, and we left the park.

  
The dark, usually a source of fear to kids our age, felt like sun on our faces- we were the things hiding in the darkness, unseen and invincible. We raced down avenues, around closes, and whenever we hid from people it wasn't because we were afraid, it was because we were hunting, and we didn't want them to interfere. We were too full of adrenaline to grow tired, but we slowed all the same, stalking our way along the street from shadow to shadow, until we eventually stopped.

  
It was a residential street like any other, windows were lit but curtains were drawn, no one out braving the elements. The occasional car sloshed past, wipers squeaking, but I doubt a single sleepy driver spotted us crouched in the shadows.

  
And then Casey started taking off her clothes. Without a word she unzipped her raincoat and handed it to me, and began pulling off her pyjama top. I'd frequently seen her naked before, but pale in the darkness and slick with rain, her near-flat chest with its pink nipples gleamed like it was oiled, and I couldn't help staring at her.

  
She grinned at me, all teeth and satisfaction, clearly not even feeling the cold in that moment, and pulled down her bottoms. Nothing there I hadn't seen before, but the smooth cleft mound between her legs held my attention all the same, and I felt an odd prickle deep between my own thighs as I squatted in the shadows and watched her undress. Casey stretched languidly, arms raised to the heavens, then stepped out into the road.

  
Colours were washed out in the soft orange glow of the streetlights, so I couldn't see the pinkness of her labia then, as she used a finger either side of her neat cunny to spread herself wide open. She stood, knees well apart, then lowered herself slightly, and let loose a thick blade of piss onto the rain-slicked asphalt. It steamed wildly, vapour boiling off into the night, as she saturated the ground two feet in front of her even further. Her jet of pee sparkled like yellow diamonds in the streetlight, skin glistening and hair dark and wild. She even seemed to glow, and it took me a few seconds to realise that it was the headlights of an approaching car reflecting from her wet skin.

  
The car was still fairly distant and Casey moved fast, slipping back into the narrow dark space between two parked cars. The driver slowed and stopped, rolling his window down to peer about, but we were well hidden and still as the grave, and he rolled away, trying to figure out what he'd just glimpsed- or at least what he'd tell his mates at the pub he'd seen. Casey sighed, and squatting on the kerb beside me, let loose a further bubbling stream against the wheel of a parked car, spattering back into the muddy gutter.

  
I'd watched her pee before, but up until tonight it had only ever been a process of elimination, something you did casually in the bathroom, or in the bushes or behind a wall when no bathroom was available. This was new. Exciting. I wanted in. Casey was shivering now, so I helped her back into her own pyjamas, still not too damp, before lifting the tails of my raincoat and pulling down my bottoms. Not as confident as Casey, I squatted on the pavement, looking left and right, nerves aflame with tension as she watched me.

  
I couldn't do it. Try as I might I was too tense and nervous, and the best I could manage was a quick spray of droplets that were instantly lost in the rain. Casey beamed at me all the same, and I felt warm and happy, with a new sensation tingling warmly in the pit of my stomach, between my legs. We set out for home, slinking along the walls, comfortable in the darkness and rain (though beginning to long for heating, towels and dry blankets), still owning the night. Casey was by now sniffling slightly, looking bedraggled, however all I could see when I looked at her was her bare body glistening in the rain, proud and taut, a thick and glittering arc of pee flying from her spread pussy.


End file.
